


Mirror of Transformation

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Affection, Body Worship, Comedy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Inquisitor Lavellan wants to be as conventionally charismatic and beautiful not only for his new leadership role but for his attractive boyfriendDorian has some things to say about it





	Mirror of Transformation

Levellan wasn't the most beautiful elf. He never noticed before, not really. Everyone in his clan liked him well enough, and no one necessarily directly called him ugly. He was average. His face had some scars here and there, and maybe his ears were long even by elven standards, but he was still approachable.

But living in a castle, being the Inquisitor, being called the Herald of Andraste, dating someone as dashing and handsome as Dorian- he was anxious about his flaws. Too many people looking at him. Too many imperfections. First to the Keeper in his home clan was nothing like this.

The elf calmed himself down, shaking his head. He had to focus. He walked into the Black Emporium, floorboards creaking as he made his way into the candlelit room. 

"Can't believe I made that blasted mirror free!" exclaimed Xenon as Lavellan walked to the Mirror of Transformation. He sounded just about as jovial as always, and Lavellan ignored him to focus on his face.

Lavellan didn't like his nose. He made it smaller and pushed his cheekbones very slightly up. Getting rid of his scars was a given. His ears now stuck out less. If you squinted even hid complexion changed. He continued fussing with his bone structure and frowned at his Dalish tattoo over his eye. On one hand, it was a matter of cultural pride. On the other- he'd look more conventionally beautiful without it. 

The face staring back at him from the mirror wasn't his own. It felt more generic. It was strange but as far as Lavellan could tell- attractive and charismatic.

The face of a leader.

-~-

"You've done a very poor job of impersonating my lover, I'll have you know. How'd you miss the tattoo over his eye?!" exclaimed Dorian. He stood at the top of the stairs leading to the Inquisitor's bedroom, staff drawn. 

Lavellan looked up from his desk with surprise at Dorian. "It's me, Dorian. I-"

"And what on EARTH were you thinking with- with everything about this? Infiltrate Skyhold to go through Lavellan's documents? I can't believe no one else caught you? You get an elf with no scars, no tattoo, short ears, and a totally different face and you think no one-"

Lavellan held up his marked hand and pushed his chair away, alarmed as he watched necromantic magic swirling around Dorian. "Dorian, we shared a bottle of black currant mead three days ago and I got very drunk and asked you to read Varric's latest chapter of Swords and Shields aloud to me and I laughed so hard I cried on the floor."

Dorian lowered his staff, frowning at Lavellan. "It really is you, my love?"

Lavellan's heart beat faster as it always did when Dorian expressed affection. "Yes, it is."

"We have to reverse this curse." Dorian held Lavellan's hand and the elf swallowed hard, immediately realizing that his change wasn't having at all the effect he wanted. "Tell me what happened."

"I wanted- I wanted to look-" Lavellan sighed and looked down in shame. "I wanted to be beautiful. For- for you. And for diplomacy's sake."

Dorian was quiet for a moment, and as Lavellan feared- let go of his hand. He shook his head slightly and sighed. "I can't believe you thought I'd want this. I thought you knew me, had more to you than this."

"It'll help if the Inquisitor is more- charismatic."

"Lavellan, you have always been beautiful to me!" shouted Dorian. He gestured wildly to the ceiling as he spoke. "Do you think I'd invite a man I didn't think was stunning in every way into my bed and into my life?"

"I had scars-"

"That I kis- it matters because it was you!" Dorian abruptly turned away to walk out of the chamber, a stormy mix of hurt and furious that made Lavellan ache with guilt. 

He found himself back at the Mirror, staring into that foreign face before snapping his fingers and returning to his original scarred, very Dalish, unremarkable cheek-boned self. He tapped his nose and breathed deeply. His old face even felt better to live in.

He'd been such an idiot.

Lavellan bought a bottle of oak aged red wine for Dorian and found him, as usual, in the tower library. Crows cawed and wings flapped high above him as Lavellan jogged up the stairs, praying he could mend his mistake. Dorian was adamantly reading a book and ignoring Lavellan, even though the elf had caught Dorian glimpse at him for a fraction of a second before reading again intensely. "Dorian."

"Let me know if you see Lavellan, he's gotten some very interesting ideas about what classifies as beauty nowadays."

He set the bottle of wine down directly in front of Dorian on the table. "Don't make me drink this alone, Dorian. I'm sorry." 

Dorian looked back up at him and sighed. "Knowing me, Lavellan, I don't understand why you think I'd ever want you to change from who you are."

"I made a mistake." Lavellan stood slightly closer to Dorian. "Come up to my quarters? Please?"

"Andraste knows I can't deny you when you ask me that."

Dorian followed the Inquisitor up to the top floor of the castle, feet skipping giddily up the stone steps as they'd often done so many times. Lavellan loved having such an open room with windows overlooking the castle grounds out to the mountains, a fresh breeze coming in with bright sunlight into his huge bedroom. He set the bottle of wine on his desk and turned to face Dorian, putting his hands on Dorian's shoulders.

"Do you forgive me, love?"

Dorian gently put his hands on Lavellan's waist, eying his body up and down. Lavellan hummed in his throat as Dorian seemed to examine him. "I forgive you, amatus. I'm glad you're back."

"Do you want to make sure I'm completely back to normal?" Lavellan grinned and kissed Dorian, pleased as Dorian got to work undoing his formal attire, hands slipping under his clothes to touch his chest.

"Good so far," teased Dorian. He tossed the top section off and kissed Lavellan's neck, sighing as the elf started to undress him too. He paid the couple scars on Lavellan's face special attention as they kissed. "You really are intact, right?"

Lavellan kissed Dorian's cheek. "No- I did use the magic for something. You'll have to keep looking."

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "You don't mean-"

Lavellan laughed and fell back onto his bed, beckoning Dorian to him. "Come here and see."

The bed dipped and Dorian straddled Lavellan's legs. He pulled his pants and undergarments off and gave Lavellan a good stare. "Dearest, it's the same."

"You don't know that."

"I really DO know that."

"A closer look?" suggested Lavellan playfully.

Dorian kissed the elf's thigh and rubbed his hip. "Amatus, I live to please you. Let every touch convince you that I find you exquisite." Dorian kissed Lavellan's stomach and caressed his sides, petting and kissing all over him before at last wrapping his mouth around him and sucking, relentlessly pleasing Lavellan until he came with a soft cry, hands tangled in his sheets and body limp and heavy. 

Lavellan wanted to return the favor but Dorian flopped down next to him. "So what did you do?"

"Still don't know? I've been pretty naked awhile."

"Enlighten me."

Lavellan tapped his ears- now very slightly adjusted to not stick out so much. "Tiny adjustment to my ears."

"I apologize for not making it known I want those put back too then-"

"Dorian, even other elves think they were big!"

"But-"

"I promise that's it- and I'm going to kiss you now." Lavellan kissed Dorian and felt him stroke his ear with a huff.

"Okay, fine. But you've always been perfect to me."

"So have you."

"Yes- well I knew that."

**Author's Note:**

> My first DAI fanfic- hope you guys liked it!


End file.
